User blog:SQhi/Platinum
Out there in the real world, a commitment needs to last at least 60 years to be considered as precious as diamonds. On Wikia, 365 days is what it takes to be among the elusive platinum dust. —SQhi Hi. I didn't think that I would be writing this blog for the longest time, so I am at a loss for words now. Well, time sure passes. It was just a little over one year ago when I decided to take a leap of faith and signed on to the Nitrome Wiki project. Let's see. 7 April, signed-up, with a gift of a juicy apple! 10 April, began editing in earnest. 27 April, Frostyflytrap has been convinced to join... ... 7 April, 1 year on! 22 April, happy birthday messages! 27 April, Wiki Hero! I have gone full cycle, I guess. Wiki Hero! Badge awarded! I'm no hero of course. I didn't save the wiki from some impending apocalypse or great cataclysm. It's just a badge, and hey, even if it was awarded by a bot, my commitment and diligence is still recognised by a computer! Yes, I'm sure it is diligence which qualified me for this recognition. Diligence: coming back day after day to check the Wiki Activity, and later Recent Changes. Diligence: Making an effort to keep abreast of wiki current affairs, to be an engaged member of the community. Diligence: To put in effort, little by little, every single day. Of course, one has to commit oneself to the wiki to do these over extended periods of time. Commitment and Dedication. Dedication to NOBODY We mean the user —NOBODY This badge has been earned by 1 person. Oops, no longer. I would like to dedicate today to NOBODY, the only other holder of Wiki Hero, because he is the most dedicated member of our community. Yes, he's head admin, but what matters is how he stuck with the wiki all these years, witnessed its up and downs, and stayed on while the encyclopaedia was in the doldrums. I'm sure we all remember the numerous discussions, the many projects carried out to completion, by a one-man "team" if need be. For only just NOBODY deserves this dedication, for the unparalleled amount of time and effort invested into Nitrome Wiki. The dedication has to be commensurate with the commemoration, I stand by that. Thanks! I could not have done this without commitment, and I would like to thank all of you people for helping me gain the necessary motivation to commit myself. Thank you for valuing my feedback, comments and efforts. You helped me feel I could make a positive impact on Nitrome Wiki. Thank you for guiding me when I felt lost, for giving me encouragement when I falter. Most importantly, thank you for being so friendly and approachable. You people form the community which I am proud and grateful to be a part of. Other notable events today Today is Frostyflytrap's first anniversary on Nitrome Wiki.In case you need a second reminder Here ends my heartfelt blog post. =) SQhi•(talk)Platinium 03:00, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Category:Blog posts